Apartment Complex XIII
by Tim Fortune
Summary: AU. Roxas has just moved into the best place he can afford, Apartment Complex 13. While living there, he has encounters with the dysfunctional group that live there. At least 1 review needed for a new chapter.
1. Moving Out

Tim Fortune

**Tim Fortune**

**Presents**

**Apartment Complex XIII**

(Roxas' POV)

Here I am. Apartment Complex #13. The only place in the area that I could afford.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. The name's Roxas. Weird name, huh? Tell me about it. But let's not get into my past here, or what I can remember of it anyway. Something involving keys and stuff, I dunno.

I'm here moving into this rundown place in the rundown corner of town. Everybody needs a place to stay right? Well, I'm about to live at the cheapest place available. When I visited it, I didn't see any of the people who lived there. That was probably what should have sent up a "danger, danger, Roxas, danger!" But with a rent like that, I'd live in Hell itself.

While I didn't see the other 12 people who're supposed to live here, the man who owns the building, Mr. Ansem, said that they were probably the most dysfunctional group of people that any one could ever meet. Particularly the first six that he rented the rooms out to. He said that that was the reason he didn't live there. Everything was instead taken care of by one of those six.

So, here I stand outside of this decrepit building, my meager luggage in hand, just staring at it.

Picture this: two stories, in the shape of a square with a central courtyard, that for all the negative vibes I'm getting from this place, actually has a well kept pool. There's the main entrance, with 3 rooms on each story on each side, with the super's room and office on the far wall. Got the picture? Good. Add all that with your basic run down slightly above the poverty line place and bingo. Home sweet home.

It doesn't seem like anyone's there, at the moment, so I might as well move in. Deal with the introductions later.

(Axel's POV)

Ahh, my head's on fire. No pun intended. Jesus, can't a guy get 15 hours of sleep around here? It's bad enough that Xiggy keeps making noise below me with his drunken shouts. At least Marly's quiet, I can thank Jesus for that. Now there's some asshole walking around dragging shit all over the place.

Ok, maybe if I just lay here a while, the noise'll stop and I can keep sleeping until Dem gets here and we can meet up with Lux for band practice.

_30 seconds later_

Oh, what the fuck? Did Ol' Mansex decided to do some renovating? He probably mentioned it at some meeting. He knows I never go to those. But, if he in fact did mention something like that, then why the hell didn't Dem tell me? Looks like I'll have to scorch his furniture again. Heh, lucky thing he never tells Mansex or I'd be outta here.

And when you're pretty much leeching off the government attempting to make it as a rock star, you got very limited choices on where to go.

Alright, that fucking noise is driving me insane. Guess I better go check it out.

Wait a minute.

Pants?

Good. Not making that mistake again. And on the day that Ol' Sparky moved in no less. That's a day I'd rather like to forget.

Okay, I'm out the door.

Who the fuck is that going into the empty apartment next to Marly?

A burglar! Yes! All I need to do is beat his ass and Mansex will be so grateful that he's not getting robbed, that my rent will be lowered. Granted, I already pay the lowest rent in the building, but it can go lower!

I just need to grab my chakrams and…oh no.

He's coming out! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!

Okay, this is it Axel. Are you a man or are you a pussy?

You know the answer to that.

He's coming this way, quick balls to the wall.

Closer, closer, closer.

Jump out!

"Whothefuckareyou?!" Yes! Surprise. Got him off guard. Now for the stealth kill.

"Well, who are you?"

Wait, he didn't flinch. What the hell is up with this kid?

(Roxas' POV)

Who the hell is this guy? I'm here trying to get my stuff moved in and all of a sudden some shirtless guy with bright red hair and flames on his pajama pants has jumped out at me.

Oh god.

He must be one of the other 12. Sweet Jesus.

"Didn't even flinch eh? Usually that works." He mused "Just be glad I didn't have my chakrams with me or your head would be lying 3 feet away from your body."

Okaaaayyyyy.

"So, what're you doing here? Don't rob me. Rob…Vexen. Yeah! Lower level, room 4. Room's filled with expensive scientific equipment. Guaranteed to fetch a bundle. Why, his computer got me…about 150,000 munny when I hocked it."

"That's…good to know." What else was I going to say? "Well, I'll just finish getting my things together."

"Alright" He smiled. Good sign or bad sign? I just can't tell with this guy. "Name's Axel. I'm over in Room 8."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Roxas."

"Roxas, huh? Well, I'm sure to be seeing you around."

And with that, he turned on his heel, went back into his room and closed the door.

Weird. Aside from a few, lets say, _unsavory_ qualities, he doesn't seem like that bad of a guy. At least I have a potential ally here. Who knows what other weirdos could reside here?

(Axel's POV)

And so, crisis averted. Thanks to me, Axel. The Flurry of the Dancing Flames! Best nickname in the group. C'mon. Dem: Melodious Nocturne? What the hell does that mean? And Lux: The Gambler of Fate. Creepy. Creepy as fuck.

Ah, well. What time is it? 2:42, eh? Dem should be getting home in about 2 hours.

Time for a 2 hour power nap.

(Demyx's POV)

And it begins again. I jam my key into the door and I pray to God that Axel didn't break in again. I poke my head in the door and…

Ok, first glance; everything's exactly where it should be. Posters, not a scorch mark in sight. That's good. Those things get expensive if you have to buy them over and over again.

Geez, all I said was I didn't like that one melody he gave me. Suddenly, that translates to: _Please let me break into your apartment and burn your things cuz I'm petty that way_.

Whatever. Still a great guy.

Hmm, let's see. Axel should be crawling his way out of bed in about an hour. Time enough for a shower and then…

Oh. She's back.

My muse. My inspiration. My… oh who am I kidding? We've lived in the same building on the same level for the past 2 years and she hasn't said one word to me. Not one. And have I said anything to her? No.

Oh, god, she's walking past me. Ok, nonchalant, nonchalant, nonchalant. And she's past and inside her apartment. Better walk in mine too.

Scraps of paper spread around the room with half finished songs written on them. Most are about her.

God! I can pour all my feelings out in music, yet she walks by my door everyday and I can't bring myself to talk to her.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow's the day I finally pluck up enough courage to…  
"Dem! Dem! Get your mulleted ass out here!"

Axel. A little early today. Must've gotten some munny. That was damn fine beer he got us with the munny from Vexen's computer.

Didn't even have time to change. I poke my head out the door. And there he is, standing in his bright red shirt that practically makes you blind alongside his hair. Too much red to process.

"Yeah Axel?"

"You ready yet?"

"Lux isn't here! We've got time!"

"Just get over to my place!"

"Give a minute! I've got to change from work. Which is what some of us do to get munny."

"The government pays my checks, you know that."

"Yeah and I pay your rent."

"Gotta save money for the essentials."

"What, Cheetos and Fanta?"

"And lets not forget my sweet ass keyboards."

"You bought those with the munny you got for torching Lux's bar for the insurance munny for the 5th time!"

"First off, it was the 3rd time. The 5th time I bought my high def TV. Secondly, it doesn't matter. Just come on!"

"Let me change first!"

"Fine!"

And he was off down the hall. At least I can clear my head from all the red I just saw. I quickly throw on some jeans and a shirt and I'm gone.

Dashing down the hall, I quietly sneak past Xemnas' room. I don't know if he's there, but I don't want to take any chances.

At last I'm at Axel's room. I jiggle the door handle. It's locked.

"Son of a bitch" I mumble under my breath. He rushes me out the door and he's not even there. Gawd, why do I continue to put up with him? Because, when he's not an annoying idiot, he's actually a real cool guy? Yeah maybe that.

"Having homoerotic thoughts about me?"

I turn around and there's the Flurry himself standing right behind.

"If you were going to be standing behind me, why'd you rush me out the door?"

"2.6 minutes," he says looking at his watch "A new record."

I can't help myself but laugh. Ah, this guy.

(Axel's POV)

Ha ha! Got him again. I'm on fire!

"But seriously, someone has moved into the vacant room next to Marly and I'd like you to meet him."

"Alright."

We come right to room 13 and what do we hear? Drums.

Wait, what? Drums? Is our long search over?

"Dem, do you hear that? He's a drummer!"

"Axel, you've been into Marly's 'stash' again haven't you?"

"Not in the past 12 hours. Anyway, let's go in."

(Demyx's POV)

A normal person would have knocked. Axel is not by any definition a normal person.

(Axel's POV)

I kicked that fucker in!

(Roxas' POV)

Ok, what the hell? I'm sitting here playing my drums and all of a sudden my door falls flat to the floor and standing there is (what'd he say his was? Axel?) and some other guy.

"Boosh!" Axel said as he walked over my door "See Dem, drums!"

"Well, I'll be." Dem? replied as he walked in too.

"So was that reason you kicked my door in?"

"We could have easily knocked." Said Dem as he picked up my door and laid next to the hinges.

"Yeah, but my way was cooler!" exclaimed Axel as he sat on my bed.

"That may be true, but who's gonna fix my door? I really don't want to have to explain this to the super on my first night here."

"No problem." Dem said as he went out the door "I'm a expert at this. How many times have you kicked in my door Axel?"

"At least 25." Axel answered with a laugh. And he was out of sight.

"So, who's that?"

"That's Demyx. He lives over in Room 9. Great guy. Will do anything for you."

"That's great." I turned and looked directly at him "So why'd you break my door down?"

"I heard you drumming."

"And?"

"Well, believe it or not, me, Dem, and this other guy Lux are in a band, NoHeart."

"I've seen posters around the town and heard some buzz. Most of it was negative."

"That's cuz we didn't have a drummer. Seriously. The beats on my 'boards can only do so much."

"So, you're going to recruit me after barely knowing me for 3 hours and hearing about 15 seconds worth of playing?"

"Uh huh."

"Sounds great."

"Wonderful!"

Was it irrational? Sure it was. But, hey, no matter psychosis this guy may have, he seems friendly enough. And Demyx seemed like a great guy too.

Maybe I can get used to living here.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: My first KH fic. Pretty well done actually. It's set in an AU of my own design. Personalities are based on my own interpretation, but a special thanks to A.N.T. Productions for inspiring Axel's personality. To see what I mean, just search on Youtube for ANT Organization XIII dub. Guaranteed to make you laugh.

The Magnificent Tim Fortune


	2. I Love This Bar

Tim Fortune

**Tim Fortune**

**Presents**

**Apartment Complex XIII**

A/N: I'm very pleased with the responses I received from chapter 1. Not bad for a first chapter. Usually my tales don't build momentum until around the 3rd chapter. The sole exception being the hated "Phantom". Shouldn't worry about that one. It's finished and I think I sufficiently pissed off all the fangirls who loved it. Anyway, I'll follow this pattern. While I like to tell these tales, they are mostly for you the audience. So, why should I eat up time writing something no will respond to? So, I'll only update each chapter when I receive at least 1 review for it. It helps me know that you people are reading. The ratio is 49.9 for me, 50.1 for you. If it was entirely for you, let me tell you, most of my stories would be lacking my special touch. And without further ado, we continue our tale.

(Roxas' POV)

The air smells of depression. It's literally caked on the walls. Well, something's caked on the walls. I really don't want to know.

"Isn't this place great?" Axel said with a massive smile on his face

"Uh, yeah, sure." I responded uneasily. This whole place gave me the creeps. Of course, considering the fact that Axel was a co-owner, I wasn't at all surprised.

Castle Oblivion. A place to go and forget your troubles. Not only that, but you'll pretty much forget everything. Some say it's the best bar in the area. And this is a pretty shitty area.

Meanwhile, the bartender is giving me an odd look with his sole eye.

Wait, what?

One eye? I take a better look at him and, well look at that, one remaining eye, with an eyepatch over the other one.

"Hey Xig!" Axel shouted to him "Get us some shots!"

"Anything in particular?" he responded in an accent that was one part southern, and three parts Californian. What the hell is up with this guy?

(Axel's POV)

Good ol' Xigbar. Dumb as all hell, but damn does he make up some good drinks.

"I dunno. Just some Bacardi Gold for me and, uh, let's see. Something weak for the kid. Uh…oh yeah! Some Quervo for him."

"You sure you want to give him that? Kid looks about twelve."

"Xig," a voice said from behind us "If Axel wants the kid to have some shots; he's probably got a damn good reason."

While I actually don't, I just order shots in bunches, I turn around and see Lux standing there.

"Well hiya Lux!"

"Axel, good to see ya mate." He says in that high prim, yet somehow low end limey accent of his "Who's the kid?"

"Name's Roxas. He just moved into our shithole complex and guess what Lux? He's a drummer!"

(Luxord's POV)

"Really now?" I said scratching at my goatee "He any good?"

"He any good?" Axel said with a laugh as Xigbar handed him his shot "You should have heard him playing as me and Dem stood outside his door. Fuckin' amazing."

"So, where's Dem now?"

"Yeah," he said putting his hand behind his head "You see, without knocking, I got into Roxas' room the usual way."

"You broke the window?"

"No. _Other_ usual way."

"Boot to the door?"

"Bingo."

I laughed. Axel stood with his usual smile that's half stupidity; half insanity and the kid…just stared into his shot.

"Hey kid," I said going up to him "You gotta be more socialable than that. What's your name again?"

"Roxas." He said not even looking up.

"Roxas, eh?" I replied with a smile "Good name. Real good name. I'm Luxord."

He just kept staring down at his drink.

"Hey Roxas!" Axel said "You gonna down that?"

He shook his head and Axel grabbed the glass and downed it in one gulp.

"That's the stuff!" said Axel with a broad grin. Roxas continued to look down.

(Roxas' POV)

This place is really giving me the creeps. Axel weirds me out enough just barely trying. There's that one-eyed guy at the bar. At least this British guy, Luxord? Is that what he said his name was? Seems personable enough.

Then again, it could just be the bar tender. It's really creepy the way that one eye seems to follow you around the room. Plus, it's his movements. He's like a guy you'd expect to walk around on the ceiling. Like solid ground just doesn't do it for him.

Axel snapped his fingers.

"I know how to get Roxas speaking. Hey Xiggy!"

"Yeah?" he responded putting a glass and a rag down.

"Your shift's over! Get your shit and go do whatever the fuck you usually do!"

"Right on!" He said and walked out from behind the bar and disappeared into a door.

"Hey Zexy!" Luxord yelled into the main area and a guy with black hair covering his eyes looked up from washing the table "Xig's gone, you got the bar tonight!"

He said nothing and finished scrubbing the table and went behind the bar.

"That better Roxy?"

"It's Roxas!" I said smiling. Maybe the one eyed guy's leaving cheered me up or maybe it's because Axel attempted to give me one of his stupid nicknames, but I suddenly felt a little better.

"Finally got some sort of response out of the kid." Luxord said with a broad smile "So anyway Axel, where's Dem again?"

"Yeah, he's fixing Roxas' door."

(Demyx's POV)

There! Good as new. Now Xemnas can't give the new guy any crap. Not that he does anyway. He's just always shut off in his office doing paperwork or talking with Saïx, so we can pretty much get away with anything, as no matter how many times Vexen complains to him, Axel remains right here. Right on.

Anyway, I got to go meet those guys at Lux's bar. Normally it doesn't take a half hour to reattach a door to its hinges, but apparently Axel bartered my screwdriver to Marly for something. At least I think that's what happened, as it was Marly who came to my door to give it back to me. I don't know what Marly has that Axel thinks my screwdriver was worth, but then, Axel has no real concept of value. Just remember, he torched his bar at least five times for the insurance money. Not only that, he has numerous fake identities set up that are on welfare so he can live a rich man's life with barely any effort.

I asked him why, if he has all this munny, does he live here? His answer, "I dunno, I like the vibe this place has."

Enigmatic to the end.

Well, lets get going. It's a 15 minute bike ride over there. I just gotta grab my guitar and…

SHE STEPPING OUT!!

RUN! RUN YOUR OUT DATED HAIRSTYLED ASS THE FUCK OVER THERE!

Okay, okay. Catch your breath, catch your breath. She's looking at you. Say something!

"Long…run…"

Smooth. (A/N. Meant to be extremely sarcastic. Just imagine slow hand clapping following it)

She's just staring. Say something else! Something intelligent for God's sake!

"How are you Larxene?"

(Larxene's POV)

This is the moment he decides to take the initiative to talk to me? Bravo Demyx. Bravo.

At least he's trying, instead of what he usually does, pretending that he doesn't notice me until I'm in my room. He's been doing that for two years, you think I'd never notice?

At least it's better than Vexen practically drooling over me every time I walk by. Jesus, for a guy who's supposed to be some sort of genius he should at least have a little tact.

And then there's Axel. What can I say, except that if I catch him staring at my ass one more time, his eyes are going out. Period.

Of course, I shouldn't be surprised that they stare. I'm only the woman willing to live here in what could be called "Rape Alley". Yeah, good idea guys. Place an apartment building in one of the dirtiest, dingiest areas in the city. God. This Ansem guy who owns the building must be some sort of idiot. Then again, I was probably the only girl who was willing to move here. Real smart Larxy, real smart. Stupid cheap rent.

So, I'm pretty much the biggest fucking piece of eye candy around this joint. And everyone gets their fill. I turn a corner and bam! Xemnas looks up from his paperwork. You ever been leered at by one eye? It's happened.

I can make Xaldin trip if I just turn my head. Vexen's little lackey's join him in the perverted movie in his mind. Saïx gives off that fucking evil grin of his.

Of course not all the guys here are bad. Marly's a good guy, even if he is a little…how should I put this? Well, different. Oh, he's not gay or anything. He's just a sensitive guy with a penchant for flowers. I think it was Axel or perhaps Vexen who started the gay rumor. I oughta bash both their skulls together for that. I think I might do it for kicks anyway. Then a good maceing, followed by a swift kick to the balls. Take that perverts!

But back to the one guy who wants me to notice him so badly, he tries to pretend I don't exist. If he's about to enter his room as I'm walking by, he'll just stare at his door until I walk into my room.

Whatever. Might as well talk to him now.

"Not bad Demyx. Not bad."

"That's…good." He said, still completely out of breath. Guy sprints all the way from the opposite end of the building to talk to me. If he wasn't looking right at me, I'd roll my eyes. Not in a sarcastic way, but in an "I can't believe you'd do that" kind of way. It's kinda sweet, in a desperate kind of way.

"What…are…you…up too?" Somehow, I find this completely adorable. I have no clue why.

"I'm just going out. No where in particular."

"Well, why…don't you come to Castle Oblivion? My band is playing there tonight. You should come and see us."

Hmmm. He's actually trying to impress me. Interesting.

"Alright. I'll be there."

"Great! We go on at 8:30, so be there by then!" And he was off. I could swear that he was practically dancing his way over to his room.

This should prove to be a most interesting evening. I probably should change. I've heard of this bar. Evidently, Luxord owns it and its right at the heart of Rape Alley. I gotta put something a little less revealing on.

(Roxas' POV)

I've been here a while, it's not so bad. People have been piling in and out for a while now, and the ones that have stayed are passed out on their barstools.

Like this one guy beside me. He's lying face down on the bar with his long tangle of black hair covering most of his head. He came in about 10 minutes ago and immediately began drinking. He said maybe five words to Luxord and then passed out.

I'm just sitting here. Axel and Luxord are off doing things and the guy behind the bar, Zexy they called him, isn't really that talkative. What is it with these guys hiring bartenders who appear to have one eye? While Xig as they called him actually had only one eye, Zexy wears his hair like he only has one. He's got that emo flip that completely covers his right eye; leaving one pretty much emotionless eye to stare around and look like something is always plotting in there.

Now evidently, I'm going to be the new drummer for their band. It's an impressive line up. Dem's the guitarist and lead singer, Axel's on keyboards and they got Lux on bass. They play here most nights to a mixture of positive and negative reviews. From what I can gather, all the positive goes straight to Demyx and Luxord, with Axel receiving the brunt of the negative. Like he cares. He's too wrapped up in his own fantasy world to actually care about anything.

At least that's the vibe I keep getting from him. He's incredibly hard to read, so who knows what he's thinking?

The guy next to me just woke up.

"Mor' baer Leeux!" he stammered as he struggled to keep his head up.

"Alright Xal," Lux said as he motioned to Zexy to pour him another glass, which he did silently.

The man took the stein, drained it in one gulp and collapsed back on the bar.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Ah, that's just Xaldin." Lux said, taking a seat next to me. Axel had apparently found a pair of girls he was trying to chat up "He lives in Room 3 of the building. Fixes air conditioners. Other than that, he's either drinking or asleep."

Guy must have no life at all.

"Well, what do you think Roxas?"

"Huh?"

"You only move here about 5 hours ago and already you've got three friends, a place in the biggest act to rock this world in years and…" He said with a smile looking at something past me "It seems you've got a little attention."

I turned around and wouldn't you know it? Some blonde girl wearing only a short white dress was looking at me.

I glanced over at Lux and he only nodded.

"Zex, give the boy a little courage!" he shouted and a short while later, Zexy put a shot glass filled with some smoky liquid on the bar. Not knowing what else to do, I picked up the glass and drained in one gulp. Then things grew a little hazy…

(Luxord's POV)

Nothing like a little Oblivion Courage. Special drink invented by Zexy. The alcohol combination does something to the drinker's perception of reality and then…I forget. All I know is that I drank it a total of 5 times and all 5 times I woke up extremely lucky. Especially time number 3. Oh, that was a good one. Of course, Axel took the opportunity at time number 4 to torch the bar for the 2nd time.

I should have never given him that lighter.

Well, the Courage worked and the Kid is over there chatting it up with that perky little blonde.

"Lux! Lux!"

I turn my head around and there's Axel coming towards me.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

He never got a chance to finish, as right that moment; Dem came bursting through the door.

His hair was all a mess and he was sweating profusely.

"Dem," I said going towards him with Axel right behind me "What's going on?"

"We have to play tonight." He said "My sex life depends on it!"

**To be continued**…

A/N: Thus ends Chapter Two. Pretty good in my opinion. I couldn't believe how it easy it was for me to step into Larxene's head like that. Of course, my main inspiration for doing her was Tex from Red vs. Blue. Also, "Rape Alley" comes from "It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia", another great show.

Anyway, I've got some good plans for what's coming next. Remember, Chapter Three does not go up unless I get one review. And also people, I feel more honored if you put this fic on your alert list rather than the favorites. It lets me know you're interested in finding out what happens next.

Toodles.

Rutonfex, The Dark Artisan (Nobody of the Magnificent Tim Fortune)


	3. Lady

Tim Fortune

**Tim Fortune**

**Presents**

**Apartment Complex XIII**

**Previously…**

(Luxord's POV)

He never got a chance to finish, as right that moment; Dem came bursting through the door.

His hair was all a mess and he was sweating profusely.

"Dem," I said going towards him with Axel right behind me "What's going on?"

"We have to play tonight." He said "My sex life depends on it!"

**And now Chapter III of Apartment Complex XIII…**

(Roxas' POV)

"…and when I was kicked out of Art school, I wandered around Europe for a bit, but that grew boring after a while, so I decided, 'why not Africa?' Big mistake!"

Whoa. She just keeps talking and talking and talking. Cool. Very cool.

Oh look. Mullet is here and talking with Red and Limey. Cool. Very cool.

"First off, there are mosquitoes that size of grapefruit over there that leave welts of proportionate size…"

(Axel's POV)

"Ok, calm down Dem." Can you believe it? We were just going to test the kid and now Dem's talking about throwing him to the mercy of the crowd.

"Seriously guys! We need to do this!"

"Did another Russian threaten to cut off your dick again if you don't play?"

"That was your fault Axel!"

"…No. I think I'd remember getting you into something like that."

"You were so shitfaced that that entire week practically never happened!"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen!" Lux shouted, trying his best to be diplomatic "Axel, rein it in a bit. Now Dem, kindly explain why we need to go up on stage tonight of all nights?"

Yeah. Explain away Dem. I'm dying to hear. I was expecting a nice quiet evening of drunken debauchery, but now I got to turn on sex god mode. Granted, it's always on; I just have to kick it up to eleven.

Eh. I guess it doesn't matter what Dem's rationale is. I was still going to get some tonight anyway.

(Demyx's POV)

"Because… because…because" Geez, I'm stammering. Deep breath Dem, deep breath.

"Because…" I didn't even get a chance to finish as _**she**_ walked in the door at that exact moment.

Lux and Axel looked right at each and huge grins spread across their faces.

"Oh ho! What is this?" Axel said with the largest smile imaginable across his face "Has Demmy had enough with abusing himself night after night to her face in his mind, so now he wants the real thing?"

Contain yourself, contain yourself.

"Yeah. Sure that."

"Dem," he said, as I prepared myself for more verbal jabs "That is underhanded, desperate and utterly pathetic. High five!"

Huh?

"What?"

"Think about it. You need some tail right? And not just any tail. The kind that you've been practically stalking every since she first moved into the complex. You finally work up the courage to speak to her instead of either staring her in direction when you think she's not looking or completely ignoring her when she is, so you invite her to watch you do the one thing in this entire universe that you completely dominate so that maybe she'll see you're a great guy and you'll get a pity fuck out of it.

"That is…" I sighed "Completely correct."

(Axel's POV)

Don't I have such an insight into his mind? I'm always there, feeling around, making sure I know him better than he knows himself.

(Luxord's POV)

So, it's to be a show tonight then? I haven't touched my bass in a few days. I was just going to practice with them as we tested Roxas out.

Oh!

"So now we're giving Roxas a trial by fire then?"

"Huh?" Dem had a look of absolute confusion.

"Roxas! The new guy!"

"Oh." Recognition hit him "OH! I completely forgot about him."

"You sure did." Said Axel, still smiling "But anything for pussy right?"

Dem had nothing to say and instead retreated towards the back room so he could tune his guitar and mentally prepare.

"So where is the kid anyway?" asked Axel looking around.

I pointed towards the center where he was, looking like he didn't have a brain in his head as that blonde chick kept talking and talking, as he kept nodding and nodding.

"Jesus Lux," Axel exclaimed "What did you give him?"

"Courage."

"Ahhhhh."

"So should I get him?" I queried.

"Give him a few minutes. He's this close," he said holding his thumb and forefinger a few spaces apart "to sealing the deal."

"Hey!"

A loud feminine said from behind us. We turned around and there she was. What's-her-face, uh, room 12, right next to mine. Ah, fuck I forget.

"Yeah Larxy?" Axel said with a mischievous smile on his face.

Larxene! Yeah that's it.

"Axel, you knock that shit eating grin off your face before you get a face full of Mace."

"Whoa! Calm down Larxy." Axel stated, taking a step backwards with his arms raised in defensive positions.

She gave a stare that if it were possible would have electrocuted him right on the spot. So I decided to intervene before Axel had his ass handed to him.

"Axel, go back with Dem." Adding a layer of menace to my voice I also contributed "Now."

"Alright, alright."

He turned and left.

"Now what can I do for you?"

(Larxene's POV)

Well, already this evening seems to suck. Demyx coaxes me to the deepest part of Rape Alley to see him perform, he's nowhere in sight and what do you know? Axel's here being his usual self. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"You're in Demyx's band right?"

"Yes indeed ma'am." Axel's friend, I forget his name "I am the Gambler of Fate himself, Luxord Ace, bassist for NoHeart, the greatest music sensation to hit the town in ages."

At least he's modest.

"Is that all you want Oh Savage Nymph?"

"Yeah. Just checking. Is Axel a part this too?"

"Can't have it without our keyboardist."

Fan-fucking-tastic.

I exhaled a bit "Okay, fine. Guess I'll get a drink."

"Zexy!" Luxord yelled toward the bar "Get the lady a drink!"

The long hair guy behind the bar ducked under and came out with a large fruity concoction. It looked…interesting.

"Thanks." I said to Luxord as I walked over to the bar.

(Demyx's POV)

It must be perfect! Perfect! Tonight's the night I will win my fair beloved.

Jesus, I sound like something out of a fairy tale. Anyway, back to tuning my guitar and setting up amps and running wires and setting up the mic and drum kit and Axel's keyboards and the other millions of things that Axel should be helping me with. Instead, he's got a crowd of women around him.

Since he's not going to help and Lux'll do his own work when he gets over here, so that just leaves…

"Hey!" I said tapping Axel on the shoulder "Where's Roxas?"

"Right over there." Axel pointed towards the center of the bar, where sure enough there he was talking, well more like listening, to some girl.

I went up to him.

"Roxas! Roxas!" I said as I snapped my fingers and tried to get him to pay attention "C'mon! We gotta go on!"

"Huh? Wha?" He had look of complete absence on his face.

"AXEL!" I bellowed "What did you give him?"

"Don't yell at me." Axel said defensively "I was attempting to get some poon. Talk to Lux."

"'Bout what?" said Lux as he walked over.

"What. Did. You. Give. Him?" I said as I pointed at Roxas, who was currently trying to keep his balance.

"Courage." He said nonchalantly.

Oh fuck.

(Axel's POV)

I don't see what Dem's got his panties in such a bunch about. Sure, he has to win over Larxy while competing against the supreme sex god, _moi_, but he shouldn't be freaking out this much just cuz the kid had a little too much (okay _**one**_) drink.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening…" he just kept repeating as he held his head in his hands.

"The kid's fine Dem." I said as I went in front of Roxas. I held up three fingers and asked "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"…six." He said as he fell to the floor. The girl he was talking to just put her hand to her mouth to suppress a laugh.

"He's fine." I stated as I helped him off the floor.

"Fine? Fine?" Dem practically shouted "He just lost his balance! How can he drum like that?"

"How can I play my 'boards after eight tequila shots, 2 bottles of Corona, five Incredible Hulks and 17 Margaritas? Alcohol will not stop talent!"

"Ah, geez I'm gonna regret this," said Dem under his breath. He held his head up and said "Get him on stage! We have a show to do!"

**3 and a Half Hours Later…**

(Roxas' POV)

Wha? Huh? Where am I? Am I back in my room?

Oh god. I feel sick.

I turn my head to in an attempt to vomit and wha huh?

Who's that sitting there?

"Oh! I was wondering when you were going wake up."

In a chair next to my bed back in the apartment is some girl.

"Uh, hi." I said as I straightened up in my bed "And you are?"

"You don't remember?" she looked a little saddened by my statement.

Wait! Something familiar, back at the bar…Oh yeah! Her! So why don't I recall ever talking to her? Ok, ok, retrace your steps. You were sitting at the bar talking with Lux, he pointed her out, he talked to Zex, and then…

"I'm gonna fucking kill him!" I shouted. The girl beside cowered away for a second.

"Who?" she seemed a little frightened by my outburst.

_Jesus calm down a bit Roxas_ I think to myself.

"No one." Alright, I'm calm now "Just someone who gave me the drink before I began talking to you."

"Oh." Was all she said. There was a long awkward pause before I finally decided to say something.

"So what happened back there?"

"Your two friends, at least I think they were your friends. The red haired one didn't seem to care too much."

What a fucking surprise.

"Well, they wanted you to do a show or something, I wasn't paying too close attention, but that one guy with the haircut that resembled a mullet was freaking out as you were drunk or whatever and kept nearly falling over. He and the red head had some sort of argument, in which Brit guy came in and attempted to calm everyone down, but Mullet was still kinda freaked out. You fell over, Red and Brit laughed and Mullet flipped. Eventually he calmed down, they practically dragged you to the area that looked like a stage, duct taped the drumsticks to your hands…"

I looked down at them and saw red marks where the tape must have ripped off. Fucking Axel.

"And propped you up at the drum set. At first all seemed well. Mullet must have had some insight into your abilities, as he just began a song. You seemed to recognize it, so you did your little thing. Everything seemed fine until you collapsed off the stool. Red picked you up and carried you out the door and told me to come along, as he needed someone to watch over you."

"And how exactly did we get in here?"

"Red kicked the door down."

Fuck.

"Don't worry." She said with a smile "I managed to put it back on its hinges. Your landlord won't suspect a thing."

"Good" I replied "Cuz that's the second time _today_ that he's done that."

"Interesting person this Red."

"Oh yeah." Was my response "Axel's real _interesting_."

Yet another awkward pause. Christ, I'm bad at this. I'm not good at talking to people! Sure, I made friends with a grand total of three people so far, but that's only because Axel ambushed me in the hall and then introduced me to Lux and Dem. All three are, well, unique. Lux seems to be the most normal out of all of them. I don't know Dem that well. Most of my encounters with him tonight have been while I was piss ass drunk. Thank you very much Lux.

While I was lost in my thoughts, this girl did something that I wouldn't expect. She leaned over on my bed and kissed me! Huh?

As soon as our lips parted I asked "What?"

"It didn't seem like you were going to do anything, so I made the first move."

"And what did I do to deserve it?"

"You listened." That was her response. "No one's ever done that before. Mostly when I begin rambling, most walk away. I'm supposed to stay silent and look pretty. Most think I'm…odd."

Poor girl.

"Well, I think you're not _odd_ at all."

She gave a look that corresponded to _You're lying_.

"Seriously. I may have completely off my ass, but some of what you said had to be interesting."

"You mean that?" she looked genuinely touched by my words.

"Of course."

And with that, she jumped right on top of me.

"Well, then. I think a thank you is in order…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"It's Roxas. And, if it doesn't offend you too much, may I ask yours?"

With a smile she responded "Naminé." And turned off the light.

Naminé. What a nice name.

(Demyx's POV)

"Another!"

There was already a multitude of glasses surrounding me, but I don't care. I'm a failure. Failure, failure, failure! How desperate was I?

"Too fucking desperate." I muttered under my breath as I took my 12th (or was it 13th?) glass from Zex and drained it. I'd rather not be alone with my thoughts tonight.

The show was a disaster. Everything seemed to be going well, but then Roxas passed out. Show stops. Axel scoops him up and takes him out of the bar and everything goes back to what it was before. But my one brief shot is gone. I was unable to impress her completely and I will never have that chance again. It's gone. I am doomed to be pathetically lonely for the rest of my life.

"Another!"

"A little much there don't you think?"

"Personally, I don't give a rat's ass…" I began to say as I turned around to find myself face to face with…her.

"Oh, hi." I said rather meekly. I was not expecting this.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"By all means." I said. I just don't care anymore.

We just sat there for a while, not saying anything. We're practically the only ones still here. Even Xaldin is gone. When Lux left, he took him with him as usual. No one here but us and Zex. And he's left me alone with her. Lot of good that'll do me.

"Interesting show." Was all she said.

"Yeah real fucking interesting." I said "What was your favorite part? When Roxas passed out or when I just stood there like a complete ass?"

I really, really don't care anymore.

"You know Dem," Larxene began "You really didn't need to go through all this trouble."

Wha?

"If you had just talked to me in the hallway instead of ignoring me like you normally do, we wouldn't be sitting here in this dingy place in the middle of Rape Alley having me trying to stop you from drinking yourself blind."

My face dropped.

"Seriously?"

"Oh yeah." She said with a smile "Out of all the guys here, you're like the nicest one."

"What about Marly?"

"Marly's great and all." She said and noticing the look on my face had gotten a little more depressed, she added "As a friend."

My eyes lit up upon hearing that.

"C'mon. I'm the only woman living there. Those other guys are creepy and psychotic. But not you. You're…somewhat normal."

Best I could hope for tonight. I lunged right in for a kiss. Her eyes widened in shock and then closed in contentment. I am back!

After a blissful eternity, our lips finally parted. We just stared at each other for a bit.

"Wow." Was her only response.

I smiled. Maybe tonight wasn't a waste after all.

"Wow." She said again "it took you two years to finally work up to the courage to do that?"

"Yeah." I said sheepishly. Maybe it was a little impulsive. Of course, I didn't expect what came next.

She leapt right at me knocking me over onto the floor and she stared right into my eyes as she hovered over me.

"Uhhh," I stammered "My room or yours?"

(Luxord's POV)

Looks like the night isn't a complete waste. Dem and Larxene just came in and what's this? They're both going into Dem's room!

"About bloody time." I said as I took another drag on my cigarette. Took you long enough Dem! But, he finally did it.

"Hey Lux!"

I turned and there was Axel standing right in front of me.

"Can I bum a smoke?" he asked and I threw the carton over to him.

"Thanks a bunch pal." He took out the lighter he was so fond of flipping and lit up the cig in his mouth.

"So Dem and Ol' Sparky finally got together huh?" he asked after taking a drag.

I nodded as I held my hand up to keep Axel silent. Since I'm Dem's neighbor, I can hear most of what goes in that room and I was waiting for just a simple…

I got it soon enough. Just Dem shouting rather loudly "Ah Wham Bam Thank you ma'am!"

Me and Axel doubled over in laughter. After we calmed down a bit, Axel asked "You think Dem knows about that camera we put in his room?"

"Not at all my friend," I answered "Not at all."

We high fived and turned to look out at the moon as we enjoyed our smokes. It was a good night.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: There! It's finally finished. I began work on this two weeks ago and worked on it on and off. Pretty damn good in my opinion. Particularly the last few segments.

So, I need at least one review to continue. And while I appreciate you people telling me you like it, I want to know why. Also, are there any lines or scenes you particularly liked? I just want to know. It fills me with pride when someone likes my work and takes the time to say what they liked and why.

So, review. Chapter 4 is imminent and the story will continue.

Excelsior True Believers,

The Magnificent Tim Fortune


End file.
